The Princess of Dust
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: Hiikari was only a child when her planet was annihilated by the war and she was slaved off. its been 10 long years of struggling, learning, and killing to be freed from slavery, now apprenticed to a sith lord, she must outwit the sith and rise to power, so she can one day achieve vengeance for her people, for she is the last surviving heir to a dead world, a Princess of Dust & Ash
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, Revan here! Well to explain this story, I play SWTOR a lot and I like to get into RP and stuff so I like to create backstories for my characters, and this particular one came about while id been reading a favored book of mine and meshed it a little with my OC, a Zabrak named Hiikari. I got to thinking it all out and decided to write it

Hope you all like it as much as I do

" _Nothing escapes the shadows, for they know everything. Anyone can learn what the shadows know, they must but stop and listen to the silence"_

On a lone balcony looking over the rest of Nar Shaddaa stood a silent figure, the person was wrapped in a robe of dark fabric with red slashes along it, a hood covered their head, some strands of black hair with a slight red tint protruded from the hood

The figure let out a sigh and turned around, she was tired of staring at this place and retreated inside the sky palace, nearby a tall fearsome Deshade followed the figure, their shadow

"Tūnshì, has there been any contact from lord Zash as of yet?" The woman asked as she walked through the halls and to the hanger where her ship waited

The deshade replied in its ancient tongue "none my master, perhaps she was eliminated by her fellow sith"

"if only I could be so lucky" The woman muttered "very well then, we're heading to the outer rim for a while, there is something I need to see"

"as you command" Tūnshì replied

The two boarded the fury class starship, named the _Yingzi,_ or _Shadow_ in her native tongue, and walked up to the cockpit, the ship's droid greeted them as they walked by

"Greeting my lord Hiikari, as always it is a pleasure t-"

"quiet" Hiikari replied as she walked by, the droid was handy, but its constant cheery attitude forced on by its fear of her dismantling it grated on her nerves at times

Sitting down into the captain's chair, Tūnshì standing by the doorway, she entered a set of coordinates and let the ships auto pilot take off and shoot into hyperspace once theyd cleared the atmosphere of Nar Shaddaa

* * *

"Master" Tūnshì spoke up as the ship traveled faster than light to the coordinates, theyd been traveling in silence for almost an hour now, and were about to reach the destination "why do you insist of continuing this? There is nothing more you can do for this place"

"that is exactly why I must my dear Tūnshì" Hiikari replied as the ship dropped out of hyperspace, window was filled with a planet that seemed to be dark and lifeless, no ships were entering or exiting the atmosphere, no orbital stations were around it, the space around it was empty.

"because this is all I can do for them, I owe them this much at least" Hiikari said quietly, as she did she spotted a cargo freighter near the southern pole of the planet, a pirate scavenger's vessel, there were always some here

"there, new to this are you?" Hiikari mused as she took manual control of the ship "if you weren't then youd know to stay away from Terrisen" she almost growled as she accelerated, as fast as she was going, she didn't enter on the other ships sensors until she'd gone around to their back and was In the perfect position to blow the critical systems

She fired a laser blast into one of the main thrusters to cripple the freighter and hailed it when it was clear they couldn't run

" _This is captain Honder of the freighter Ascension, please do not shoot we're merely scavenging the dead planet"_ the comm unit crackled

Hiikari's amused smile started to give way into hate

"If you and your crew want to live you'll answer my questions"

" _Yes of course"_ the captain responded with fear

"now why are you scavenging Terrisen?" Hiikari demanded

" _we heard it was untouched, a dead world with all sorts of loot to sell"_

Hiikari nearly growled in pure hatred "and did you not know that this planet was guarded against the likes of you? Were you not warned by other crews to stay away from this place?"

" _w- we were but we figured that everyone was just spooked, stories about vengeful ghost or some nonsense, we didn't think anyone cared about a planet like this"_

Hiikari did growl now as she didn't even try to contain her rage "Well you were wrong _captain_ , this planet is protected by a vengeful ghost, that cries out for blood every time scum like you shows up to pillage and rob the dead" she locked on to the engines and other areas on the hull with proton torpedoes

"too bad you didn't heed the warnings, now youll have to be killed"

" _What? No please! We'll do anything, let us live, we'll cut you in on the salvage!"_

Hiikari rose "I am Hiikari Galynthius, sole survivor of the royal house of Terrisen, princess of dust and shadows and the vengeful protector of my dead planet. And for your crimes, I sentence you to death" she said in a hard voice and pressed the fire button, launching four torpedoes at the doomed frighter, screams filled the comm for a split second as the ship exploded, and then silence

She sat down in the captain's chair and sighed "My planet and people may be dead, but as long as I live I will destroy any that dares try to pillage whats left of them" she told Tūnshì "for that is all I can do for them, perhaps one day I can try to restore my home to its former beauty, but for now I am its dutiful avenger"

The deshade, who had been silent for the entire exchange slowly nodded now "I see, you were not able to save them when it was laid to waist, but you can at least ensure they are not disturbed in death"

"correct, for as long as one Galynthius remains alive, Terrisen will be protected by my line" Hiikari said and proceeded to steer the ship down to the surface "we'll touch down and visit the temple of nocturnal, then leave tomorrow" she informed the Deshade

Tūnshì nodded "as you command my master"


	2. Chapter 2

Jadon, King of the planet Terrisen, stood at the ready, calmly awaiting the invaders as they attempted to destroy the heavy stone door of the throne room. The tall Mirialen man, traditional geometric tattoos covering half his face, looked calm and collected considering that in a few moments he'd probably be dead

All around him stood the last few soldiers of the Terrisen royal guard in their green and white colored armor, blasters and vibroblades at the ready

Near her father, her own vibrostaff in hand, stood the last heir to the throne, a 10 year old Mirialen girl, not a single tattoo on her face

Jadon addressed his men, probably for the last time, he mused, as the palace shook with each detonation of heavy weaponry

"My loyal soldiers, I know these last few months have been brutal, we have each lost friends, and family" he said quietly, looking at the empty throne beside his

"But I must ask one last thing of you, I ask that when the Devils at our door break through, that you make them pay dearly for every drop of Terrisen blood spilt, make them pay one hundred lives for every Mirialen, every Zabrak, every human. Make them pay a thousand fold for every soldier they've butchered!" He shouted

The twenty five soldiers all cheered in agreement

"If we must give these bastards our lives, the we'll give them eternal darkness before we do!" Jadon shouted

The door cracked with a huge boom that shook the room

"For Terrisen!" The King of the dead planet yelled as he raised his blade

"For Terrisen!" Echoed the soldiers

"For Terrisen!" Shouted Hiikari, standing by her fathers side

And the doors shattered, and Sith poured through the opening, fighting the fierce last soldiers and King of a dead world as they slaughtered their invaders

* * *

Hiikari woke with a start, sitting up in her bedroll, she looked around at the cold stone of the temple she was in "just a dream..." She muttered and stood up

She'd been having the dream sporadically for around 8 years now, reliving those last few hours of the last stand of the last of Terrisen's defenders and their royal family

She thought back through the last 10 years, as she often did after having the dream

* * *

They'd all died that day, the Sith soldiers had been slaughtered by the royal guard as they tried to pour through the opening, but eventually their numbers began to outweigh the defenders strength, and they'd slowly lost half their men

Then the Sith themselves joined the fight

3 dark robed figures, all wielding lightsabers of Crimson, had ran through the opening and proceeded to cut the last few soldiers down

The soldiers managed to kill one, and her father had locked one in a duel

Hiikari fought the last, Terriesen warrior priests started training at 7, and since Hiikari had decided early on she would follow that path, she was fairly skilled in wielding her vibrostaff

However, a few years of training were nothing compared to a battle hardened lord of the Sith and she'd been disarmed and thrown back within ten minutes of the fight starting

The other Sith had killed her father, though not without losing an arm in the process. Then when her own opponent had gone to kill her, ending her line forever, the one armed one had stabbed him through the back

The Sith Lord, who had identified herself as Darth Caleana, turned out to be a Revanite and had taken her to one of their hidden camps on Rishi

She'd spent 6 years there, though she never quite believed in their ravings about about Revan, she did appreciate what he'd stood for

After her time their camps, giving herself the traditional Mirialen tattoos after her accomplishments of killing some Sith and Jedi alike, she drew attention from the Sith, who'd heard about her and she'd been taken away, kidnapped and slaved to them while spending time in raiders cove one day

Then she'd risen to the top as an acolyte on Korriban, spending her time slaving under those she detested, but she'd seen an opportunity to hurt them from within. So she'd played their game, and she'd become good at it, eventually finding her Deshade follower in the tomb of Tulak Horde, binding him to her through a trial of combat, and being chosen as an apprentice to Lord Zash

* * *

Now she spent her free time in her home on Nar Shaddaa, or here in one of the mostly intact temples on Terrisen

Hiikari sighed as she thought her past over and removed her outfit, a traditional Terrisen warrior priest robe, some called it a tranquil mystic robe, though she never liked the name

And put her dark seeker robes back on, grabbing a bleach white mask, the kind most Revanite pursuers used, a token of her time spent with them, and covered her face with it

She didn't like the mask, but it was necessary, some might recognize her as the princess to Terrisen, older though she may be, as many beloved she might still be alive since her body was never recovered

She said her prayers to Nocturnal, one of the gods her people had believed in, and exited the temple, gathering Túnshi and boarding her ship, the Sith interceptor took off and flew away shortly after


End file.
